Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high efficiency method of expressing immunoglobulin molecules on vaccinia virus particles, e.g., EEV virions, and/or on host cells, a method of producing immunoglobulin heavy and light chain libraries for expression in vaccinia virus particles, e.g., EEV virions, and/or eukaryotic cells, methods of isolating immunoglobulins which bind specific antigens, and immunoglobulins produced by any of these methods. The invention also relates to fusion proteins used for expressing immunoglobulin molecules on vaccinia virus particles, e.g., EEV virions, or on host cells.
Related Art
Immunoglobulin Production
Antibodies of defined specificity are being employed in an increasing number of diverse therapeutic applications. A number of methods have been used to obtain useful antibodies for human therapeutic use. These include chimeric and humanized antibodies, and fully human antibodies selected from libraries, e.g., phage display libraries, or from transgenic animals. Immunoglobulin libraries constructed in bacteriophage can derive from antibody producing cells of naïve or specifically immunized individuals and could, in principle, include new and diverse pairings of human immunoglobulin heavy and light chains. Although this strategy does not suffer from an intrinsic repertoire limitation, it requires that complementarity determining regions (CDRs) of the expressed immunoglobulin fragment be synthesized and fold properly in bacterial cells. Many antigen binding regions, however, are difficult to assemble correctly as a fusion protein in bacterial cells. In addition, the protein will not undergo normal eukaryotic post-translational modifications. As a result, this method imposes a different selective filter on the antibody specificities that can be obtained. Alternatively, fully human antibodies can be isolated from libraries in eukaryotic systems, e.g., yeast display, retroviral display, or expression in DNA viruses such as poxviruses. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,858,559, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The present invention enables efficient expression of a library of fully human antibodies on the surface of vaccinia virus, an enveloped mammalian virus. Similar to phage display, conditions are utilized wherein each vaccinia virion expresses a single immunoglobulin, e.g., an antibody or scFV, on its surface.
However, in the current invention, various panning and magnetic bead based methods have been developed to screen libraries of vaccinia-MAb virions to select recombinant virus encoding specific antibodies. Upon infection of mammalian cells, the antibody is not only incorporated into newly produced virus, it is also displayed on the surface of the host cell. This enables efficient selection strategies that combine the benefits of selection of vaccinia-MAb virions in a cell free panning system, followed by cell based screening for high specificity and antibody optimization.
This is different from other technologies in the field which express a single scFV but do not express a library. Moreover, other technologies are designed to re-direct vaccinia infection through the scFV for gene therapy and are not used for antibody discovery. Additionally, the current technology differs from the previous technology by using EEV instead of the IMV, and also by using different fusion proteins (e.g., A56R).